FrostClan
''FrostClan; This Clan is owned by Leia/Darth Luna. Allegiances; Leader; Tabbystar - Strikingly beautiful, short-haired, smooth, sleek, fluffy, silky-furred, soft-furred, slightly cold, very loyal, somewhat emotionless, a strong leader, quiet, wise, dark ginger tabby she-cat with pale gray tabby paws, tail tip, and tufts of fur scattered randomly through out her pelt, white toes, purplish-gray ear tips and tufts of fur along her spine, pale ginger tabby, light reddish-ginger tabby, fiery reddish-ginger tabby, and golden-ginger tabby splotches scattered throughout her pelt. and emotionless, cold, expressionless, green eyes with speckles of baby blue in them. Considers herself Nightkit's foster mother. (Luna) : ''Apprentice; Shatteredpaw ''Deputy; Cocoafrost - Beautiful, gorgeous, attractive, agile, swift, nimble, stealthy, clever, loyal, strong, fierce, very competitive, powerful, determined, sassy, defensive, high-strung, leader-like, bossy, take-charge, prickly (in terms of personality, not her pelt), stubborn, determined dark brown tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes. (Holly) Medicine Cat; Veraicicle - Undersized, underestimated, weak, gentle, soft-spoken, fluffy, short-haired, dreamy, long-limbed, soft-furred, caring, loyal, pale silvery-gray tabby she-cat with scattered patches of cream and white, a few pale green, moss-stained patches, and sharp, alert, pale green eyes. She has a speech disorder, and finds it difficult to form sentences. Longfang and Alderleaf's daughter. Birchfang, Cedartail, and Oakbranch's sister. (Luna) : ''Apprentice; Risingpaw ''Warriors; Alderleaf - Beautiful, slender, loving, calm, protective, somewhat strict, long-haired, dark brown she-cat with dark silver, white, black, dark golden, dark ginger, dark blueish-gray, dark silvery-brown, dark cream, and dark ginger-cream flecks scattered throughout her pelt, pale silver toes, underbelly, chest, neck, and tail tip, and leaf-green eyes with tiny, leaf-shaped spots of sky-blue in them. Longfang's mate. Birchfang, Oakbranch, Veraicicle, and Cedartail's mother. (Luna) Longfang - Young, handsome, muscular, calm, outgoing, good-natured, short-haired, white tom with dark brown tabby paws, underbelly, chest, neck, tail tip, muzzle, and streaks on his pelt, black toes, a black stripe from his nose to his tail tip with smaller, yet long stripes emerging from it, and dark amber eyes with flecks of pale brown near his pupils. Alderleaf's mate. Birchfang, Cedartail, Oakbranch, and Veraicicle's father. (Luna) : ''Apprentice; Whirlpaw Bronzeclaw - Quite handsome, short-haired, sleek, quiet, calm, determined, lean, muscular, bronze-colored tom with golden-brown paws, tail tip, muzzle, underbelly, chest, neck, and streaks on his pelt, silvery-golden toes, a ring around his tail tip, and a ring around his muzzle, and sand-colored eyes with bronze-colored flecks near his pupils. Cloudwish's mate. (Luna) Olivedapple - Beautiful, slender, sleek, short-haired pale tortoiseshell she-cat with pale brown paws, underbelly, chest, neck, ears, tail tip, rings around her eyes, and flecks scattered throughout her pelt, white toes, a ring around her tail tip, a ring around her muzzle, and flecks scattered randomly throughout her pelt, like drifting snow, and olive-green eyes with ice-blue swirls in them and neon orange flecks inside of the swirls. (Luna) Lunarsplash - Slender, cold, slightly emotionless, handsome, long-limbed, muscular, broad-shouldered, fluffy, long-haired, slightly small, loyal, black, white, and blue-gray tabby tom with large gray paws, soft, ruffled fur, especially around his head, two scars, forming a X, on the bridge of his muzzle, and sharp, alert, observant, glowing silvery-yellow eyes. Scarrain's mate. Starpaw, Iciclepaw, Midnightpaw, Splashpaw, and Shatteredpaw's father. (Luna) Scarrain - Battle-scarred, intrepid, bold, slightly rash, hot-headed, fluffy, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, temperamental, loyal, cocky, aggressive, bluish-silver she-cat with lighter and darker speckles and flecks like rain, a few streaks of silver in her fur, multiple scars crisscrossing her pelt, and big, bright blue eyes. Lunarsplash's mate. Starpaw, Iciclepaw, Midnightpaw, Splashpaw, and Shatteredpaw's mother. (Luna) : Apprentice; Stonepaw Flamethorn - Fluffy, obedient, yet cocky and rather loud-mouthed, pale ginger tabby tom with white toes, tail tip, underbelly, throat, and chest, darker ginger stripes scattered through his pelt, and reddish-brown eyes with streaks of amber in them. (Luna) : Apprentice; Midnightpaw Greenblaze - Strong, loyal, intrepid, defensive, brave, long-limbed, muscular, large-boned, temperamental, aggressive, slightly cocky, intense, ginger and pale green moss-stained tabby tom with long claws, long teeth, a long, fluffy tail with a pale gingery-yellow tip, and intense, bright orange eyes with faint flecks of green in them. (Luna) : Apprentice; Iciclepaw Birchfang - Handsome, cocky, aggressive, often bossy, overconfident brown tom with streaks of dark gray, light brown, dark ginger, and black on his pelt, flecks of white inside the streaks, and leaf-green eyes with flecks of dark brown in them. Oakbranch and Cedartail's brother. Longfang and Alderleaf's son. He often acts as if he is the leader of his siblings. (Luna) : Apprentice; Starpaw Cedartail - Quiet, wise, strong, gentle, dark brown tom with streaks of dark ginger, golden-brown, white, and black on his pelt, and dark brown eyes with flecks of pale greenish-orange in them. Alderleaf and Longfang's son. Birchfang and Oakbranch's brother. (Luna) Stormfoot - Handsome, smart, slightly shy, talented, modest, kind, bright silver tom with black tips to all of his fur, dark gray paws, a black tail tip, and bright, seemingly glowing, radiant blue-green eyes. (Luna) Blackleap - Muscular, fluffy, caring, generous, yet fierce and mean when he's in battle, gentle, long-haired, black tom with long, sharp claws, and bright, soft, handsome amber eyes. (Luna) : Apprentice; Dreampaw Gingerwind - Fluffy, silky-furred, energetic, bubbly, sweet, optimistic, bright ginger she-cat with long claws, and bright, intense yellow-orange eyes. (Luna) Swiftfox - Handsome, grumpy, swift, gruff, yet kinder once he's warmed up to, black and white tom with speckles of dark brown scattered through his pelt, and dark amber eyes with ripples of yellow in them. Specklecloud's son. Crescentkit's brother. (Luna) Driftingsnow - Quiet, thoughtful, observant, perceptive, noticing, intelligent, aware, cautious, soft, alert, sharp-eyed, vigilant, attentive, patient pale gray tom with white dapples, like falling snow, white toes, ears, and tail-tip. He has gentle pale blue eyes. (Holly) Wildfeather - Pushy, aggressive, cocky, arrogant, bully-like, handsome, conceited, overconfident, massive, muscular, tough, hostile, rude, obnoxious, pushy, protective, fierce, brave dark brown tom with tan, ginger, black, yellow, and honey-colored dapples throughout his pelt, and ice-blue eyes. Brother to Heartmoon. (Hol) Heartmoon - Arrogant, rude, gossipy, dramatic, inconsiderate, selfish, self-centered, bossy, insolent, sassy, brazen, unapologetic pale pink she-cat with dark pink heart shaped markings on her pelt, and ice-blue eyes. A diva and a brat. Sister to Wildfeather. (Holly) Flakeflower - Flaky, unreliable, irresponsible, energetic, reckless, unpredictable, pretty, kind, free-spirited, lively, energetic, pushy cream-colored she-cat with honey-colored amber eyes flecked with brown. (Holly) Morningcloud- Sweet, caring, good hunter, mature and loyal she-cat with orange fur, light brown chest and blue eyes. Mother of Whirlpaw (Wisteria) ''Apprentices; Starpaw - Serene, slightly undersized, fluffy, long-haired, silky-furred, clever, intelligent, calculating, calm, imaginative, witty, charming, black, white, silver, and blueish-silver she-cat with star-shaped patches, long claws, a fluffy, bushy, plumy, sweeping tail, and bright, calm, gentle, observant, intelligent, luminous, silvery-yellow eyes. She has schizophrenia and is a multiple system, but it doesn't really develop until she's older. Scarrain and Lunarsplash's daughter. Iciclepaw, Midnightpaw, Splashpaw, and Shatteredpaw's sister. (Luna) Iciclepaw - Shy, reclusive, tiny, fluffy, short-haired, sleek, glossy, silky-furred, gentle, long-limbed, weak, luminous, blueish-white and white tabby she-cat with gray paws, soft fur, and pale, luminous, bright, sparkling, gentle silver eyes. Scarrain and Lunarsplash's daughter. Starpaw, Midnightpaw, Splashpaw, and Shatteredpaw's sister. (Luna) Midnightpaw - Curious, easily fascinated, short-haired, witty, slightly temperamental, strong, sleek, moody, long-limbed, blueish-black tom with white flecks like stars, large, pointed, slightly tufted ears, and bright, glowing, curious, radiant green eyes. Scarrain and Lunarsplash's son. Starpaw, Iciclepaw, Splashpaw, and Shatteredpaw's brother. (Luna) Shatteredpaw - Kind, intelligent, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, long-limbed, gentle, alert, observant, watchful, protective, white tom with a streak of black down his spine, soft, fluffy fur, long claws, long teeth, a long, fluffy, sweeping plume of a tail, and piercing, sharp, calm, bright, gentle, kind, observant ice-blue eyes. Scarrain and Lunarsplash's son. Starpaw, Iciclepaw, Midnightpaw, and Splashpaw's brother. (Luna) Dreampaw - Beautiful, attractive, irresistible, striking, elegant, sophisticated, proper, mature, poised, refined, dignified, regal, majestic, lovely, enchanting, charming, sleek, smooth, silky, glossy-furred, sparkling, shimmering white she-cat with mystical, gorgeous purple eyes. (Holly) Whirlpaw - Tall, cold-hearted towards strangers, strict, hard worker, loyal, grateful, careful, friendly towards clan, light grey she-cat with pink nose and blue eyes. Has fawn-colored fur (light hazel fur) around the tail and ears. Also loves the water. (Wisteria) Risingpaw - is a thick-furred smoke black she-cat with amber eyes. She is energetic, patient, and loving. She is the daughter of two unknown FrostClan warriors and sister of Loyalpaw. (Mel) Stonepaw - Silent, mature, extremely intelligent, thoughtful, imaginative, creative, handy, helpful, sturdy, bristly-furred, hard-to-approach, white tom with light brown paws and muzzle, a gray underbelly, and a brown tail-tip. He has intense green eyes. Deaf. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Leia) Queens; Specklecloud - Timid, shy, quiet, gentle, white she-cat with speckles of peach-color, cream, silver, dark gray, dark brown, light brown, and ambery-brown on her pelt, and light blue eyes with yellow ripples in them. Helps queens with their kits, and currently fostering kits. Swiftfox and Crescentkit's mother. (Luna) Robinbriar - Aggressive, ambitious, yet nice to kits, pale brown she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and throat, dark brown paws, tail tip, the underside of her tail, and ear tips, and pale yellow eyes with ripples of pale pink in them. Raggedwolf's mate. Mother of Raggedwolf's kits, named Flutterkit, Claritykit, Cinderkit, and Mothkit. (Luna) Kits; Moonkit - Shy, quiet, gentle, intelligent, timid, peaceful, fragile, whispery, calm, caring, loving, long-furred, wispy, neat, graceful, soft, well-kept, silver tabby she-cat with knowing, sightless pale-blue eyes. Always offers wise advice, and prefers to avoid drama. 5 moons old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Luna) Claritykit - Intelligent, somewhat hyper, generous, ambitious, determined, happy, kind, dark brown and white she-cat with a soft muzzle, a bright pink nose, a solid, fluffy, dark brown tail, and pale pinkish-amber eyes. Raggedwolf and Robinbriar's daughter. Flutterkit, Cinderkit, and Mothkit's sister. 1 moon old. (Luna) Cinderkit - Sweet, bouncy, slightly hyper, bubbly, friendly, talkative, generous, determined, light gray she-cat with sleek, long, dense, soft fur, a long, slightly darker gray tail, and soft, wide, pale yellow eyes. Raggedwolf and Robinbriar's daughter. Flutterkit, Claritykit, and Mothkit's sister. 1 moon old. (Luna) Shrewkit - Jumpy, fearful, worrisome, skittish, reserved, quiet, helpful, kind, sensitive, loving, considerate, rule-abiding, goody-goody, suspicious, light brown tom with nervous pale green eyes, and white paws and tail tip. 4 moons old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Luna) Rainbowkit - Hyper, random, funny, crazy, speedy, excitable, easily impressed, bubbly, bouncy, impulsive, messy, playful, voracious, determined, talented rainbow-colored she-cat with bright, impatient cyan eyes, and black paws. She has large white wings. Supportive best friend of Softkit. 5 moons old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Luna) Softkit - Insecure, shy, self-conscious, good, kind, loving, caring, sweet, fluffy, soft-furred, very pale, almost white, silver she-cat with a silver muzzle and tail, as well as silver wings. She has gentle blue eyes and has a crippled foreleg. Her tail is bent slightly in the middle. Was teased at a young age. 4 moons old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Luna) Cottonkit - Small, nimble, jumpy, swift, fast, agile, hoppity, skittish, adorable, cute, short-furred, rabbit-brown tom with a fluffy, white, egg-sized tail, like a fluff of cotton, and large, fluffy ears with white insides. His eyes are dark blue, almost black. Injected with the DNA of a rabbit. When scared, he freezes up. 3 moons old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Luna) Glorykit - Large, slender, lithe, swift, quick, agile, clever, intelligent, inventive, particular, attractive, seductive, beautiful, manipulative, metallic golden-bronze she-cat with large golden eyes, and giant bronze wings. Notices and thinks of things nobody else does. Has unique powers. 2 moons old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Luna) Spiritkit - Mystical, quiet, spiritual, mysterious, secretive, wise dark lavender tom with shimmering yellow eyes, paws, and tail-tip. Can see into both the future and the past, and can make deep spiritual connections with anyone's soul, seeing exactly what type of cat they are, and their past/future. Can also see ghosts. 3 moons old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Luna) Diamondkit - Strikingly beautiful, glossy, sparkling, glittery, short-haired, thick-pelted, sleek, smooth, cynical, slightly snobbish, stuck-up, pretty, white she-cat with a few silvery-white, blueish-white, and pinkish-white tufts of fur scattered randomly throughout her pelt, and dazzling, beautiful, bright, shimmering blue eyes flecked with pale silver. Came from Tabby Kit Adoption. 3 moons old. (Holly) Rufflekit - Sleek, glossy, silky-furred, sparkling, vain, conceited, haughty, often insensitive, self-centered, generally mean, bossy, demanding, dappled black she-cat with silver and white dapples that virtually twinkle, similar to starts on the night sky, and shimmering, pale blueish-lavender eyes flecked with cyan. Bisexual. Injected with moonflower DNA, and has powers over the moon, moonlight, and the night. 5 moons old. Came from Tabby Kit Adoption. (Holly) Nightkit - Helpful, kind, small, fluffy, short-legged, soft-furred, extremely curious, somewhat regarded as naive, black and white bigender kit (mostly regarded as and was born as a tom) with one black forepaw, small, tufted ears, one white ear, a white face with a black patch over his left eye, and a long white tail with a black tip. He has round, sharp, emotional, easy-to-read, soft blue eyes with a section of pink in each. (Called sectoral heterochromia). He has the power to sense the physical, mental, and emotional pain of others. 2 moons old. Came from Diamond Kit Adoption. (Luna) Hawkkit - Brown tabby she-cat with deep green eyes, she is very stubborn, strong-willed, and outgoing. (Bird) Icykit- white she-cat with one black paw, blue eyes, slim, helpful, bouncy, easily offended, sweet, curious, positive attitude, has a love for herbs, good at remembering, strong, clever, willing, loyal, fierce, hard to read at most times. Mother: unknown, Father: unknown, one week old. Elders; None yet. Former Members; Poppytuft - Tortoiseshell tom. It is unknown what happened to him. Tawnyfang's mate. Father to Lilackit, Violetkit and Darkkit. (Vi) Dawnpaw - Cream she-cat. It is unknown what happened to her. (Vi) Tawnyfang - Ginger she-cat with tawny-brown speckles, and green eyes. It is unknown what happened to her. Mother to Poppytuft's kits, Lilackit, Darkkit and Violetkit. Poppytuft's mate. (Vi) Crescentkit - Pretty, talkative, wise, loving, white she-cat with speckles of black, dark brown, peach colored, dark gray, silver and cream scattered through her pelt, an ambery-brown patch on her haunch shaped like a crescent moon and light blue eyes with tiny speckles of aquamarine blue near her pupils. 5 moons old. It is unknown what happened to her. Swiftfox's sister. Specklecloud's daughter. (Vi) Violetkit - Purple-gray she-cat. It is unknown what happened to her. Poppytuft and Tawnyfang's daughter. Lilackit and Darkkit's sister. (Vi) Darkkit - Dark brown tom. It is unknown what happened to him. Tawnyfang and Poppytuft's son. Violetkit and Lilackit's brother. (Vi) Lilackit - Tortoiseshell she-cat. It is unknown what happened to her. Poppytuft and Tawnyfang's daughter. Darkkit and Violetkit's sister. (Vi) Opalwing - Pretty, slender, delicate, happy, cheerful, talkative, long-haired, white she-cat with very pale silvery-gray, almost white, marbled tabby, very pale golden marbled tabby, pale brown marbled tabby and pale blueish-silver marbled tabby patches scattered throughout her pelt, very pale ginger toes, a marbled tabby patch on the underside of her tail and fur above her nose, a bright pink nose, and clear, pupil-less, blind pale golden eyes. Cloudwish's sister. Died from greencough after insisting that it was just a cold. (Luna) Rowanthorn - Handsome, witty, flirty, often sarcastic, quick-witted, short-haired, pale ginger tabby tom with dark brown, pale brown, black, white, and dark ginger-brown tabby patches scattered through his pelt, and deep, dark orange eyes with neon yellow and neon brown flecks in them. Sandflower's mate. Died from greencough. (Luna) Splashpaw - Large, sturdy, intrepid, bold, cocky, brave, witty, clever, mischievous, muscular, fluffy, long-haired, pale blue-gray and white tabby tom with a long, fluffy black tail, and intense, pale, sharp, bright, glowing, water-blue eyes. Scarrain and Lunarsplash's son. Starpaw, Iciclepaw, Midnightpaw, and Shatteredpaw's brother. Refused treatment for his whitecough, which turned into greencough and killed him. (Luna) Cloudwish - Wispy-furred, soft-furred, long-haired, very small, fun-loving, bubbly, carefree, white she-cat with silver-blue, silvery-gray, pale golden, very pale gray, almost white, pale cream, and pale reddish-brown flecks scattered randomly throughout her pelt, fluffier paws, a plumy, long tail, large, pointed, tufted ears, and sky-blue eyes with small white flecks near her pupils. Bronzeclaw's mate. Died from greencough. (Luna) Oakbranch - Playful, a bit of an airhead, funny, fluffy, pale brown tom with flecks of white, golden-brown, dark gray, black, and reddish-brown on his pelt, and dark amber eyes with flecks of pale orange in them. Alderleaf and Longfang's son. Cedartail and Birchfang's brother. Died from greencough. (Luna) Raggedwolf - Wolf-like, ragged, independent, cocky, loud-mouthed, yet calm, kind, a peacemaker, dark brown tom with gray streaks on his pelt, light gray paws, underbelly, throat, chest, the underside of his tail, and muzzle, and fiery amber eyes with flecks of neon red in them. Robinbriar's mate. Flutterkit, Claritykit, Cinderkit, and Mothkit's father. Died from greencough. (Luna) Flutterkit - Very shy, fluffy, long-haired, quiet, soft-spoken, kind, calm, dark brown and light gray tabby she-cat with a white tail, soft, fluffy white paws, and pale, soft, gentle, kind, calm yellow eyes with thin ripples of neon red in them. Raggedwolf and Robinbriar's daughter. Claritykit, Cinderkit, and Mothkit's sister. Died from greencough. (Luna) Mothkit - Independent, calm, kind, a peacemaker, gentle, fluffy, long-haired, pale brown and white she-cat with light gray paws, a soft, white underbelly, and clear, soft, gentle, yet fiery, bright amber eyes with flecks of pink in them. Raggedwolf and Robinbriar's daughter. Flutterkit, Claritykit, and Cinderkit's sister. Died from greencough. (Luna) Sandflower - Pretty, short-haired, motherly, loving, caring, mottled sand-colored she-cat with black, dark gray, pale gray, pale brown, dark brown, and silvery-brown speckles in her fur, mottled sandy-ginger toes, tail tip, a patch on the underside of her tail, muzzle, neck, ears, and speckles on her tail, legs, and near her face, and cream eyes with sand-colored speckles in her eyes. Rowanthorn's mate, and was expecting his kits. Died from greencough. (Luna) RPG; Archives; Archive 1 Normal Clan Life; Leaf-bare was tough for FrostClan, especially with the recent greencough epidemic that had swept through the Clan. It had started with Opalwing insisting that she had a simple cold, though she knew otherwise. She had known her time to join StarClan was quickly approaching, and she decided to not even bother curing herself--a mistake that she and the Clan would learn the hard way. Cloudwish, Rowanthorn, and Splashpaw were the next ones to catch greencough, and Splashpaw refused to be treated, as he thought it would just go away. He eventually got Midnightpaw sick, who got Raggedwolf sick, who got a heavily-pregnant Robinbriar sick. Meanwhile, Rowanthorn got Sandflower, Cedartail, and Oakbranch sick, while Cloudwish got Bronzeclaw and Olivedapple sick. Even Tabbystar ended up catching the disease and lost a life to it. In the end, Opalwing, Cloudwish, Rowanthorn, Splashpaw, Raggedwolf, and Oakbranch all died, and the deaths unfortunately didn't stop there. Robinbriar began kitting while she was sick, and all four of her she-kits caught greencough from her. Veraicicle managed to isolate the five of them, but could do nothing as Flutterkit and Mothkit quickly joined their father in StarClan. She was luckily able to save Robinbriar, Claritykit, and Cinderkit alongside Midnightpaw, Cedartail, Bronzeclaw, Olivedapple, and Tabbystar. But this morning, after Sandflower had been told she was expecting Rowanthorn's kits the previous evening, the mottled she-cat was found dead in her isolated nest. Tabbystar has been fervently searching for a new deputy since Sandflower's body was discovered. 01:20, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Slight BC) After an uneasy morning, Tabbystar came to a decision and leapt onto the Long Branch, yowling, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Long Branch for a Clan meeting!" Once the Clan was gathered around her, she began, "I say these words before the body of Sandflower, so that her spirit may hear and approve my choice. Cocoafrost will be the new deputy of FrostClan!" 21:19, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- (BCish) Cocoafrost lifted her chin proudly, hearing her clanmates cheer her on-Well, many of them, anyways-and silently swore to herself that she would be the best deputy these cats had ever seen. Diamondkit looked around at the other kits, nervous in spite of herself. I am a psycho. What's your excuse? 21:44, December 14, 2014 (UTC) ---- As they cheered, Softkit snuggled close to Rainbowkit, who had unfolded one of her wings to shield the younger kit, something they had been doing since they became friends. Meanwhile, Starpaw, Iciclepaw, Midnightpaw, and Shatteredpaw clustered together near the side of the crowd while they cheered. Splashpaw's death had shaken them all, and the remaining four siblings hated to be separated from each other for very long. 02:18, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dreampaw glanced towards the other apprentices, her beautiful purple eyes roaming over them. ''I'd better introduce myself. She thought to herself, and padded over to them, her tail sweeping gracefully from side to side. --I am a psycho. What's your excuse? 03:36, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Shatteredpaw was the first to notice Dreampaw padding over to them. "Hi," he mewed, smiling slightly. "I'm Shatteredpaw, and these are my siblings Starpaw, Iciclepaw, and Midnightpaw. What's your name?" 23:52, December 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- Dreampaw smiled winningly. "I'm Dreampaw. Nice to meet you all." She looked at them all, her purple eyes shimmering in the sunlight. I am a psycho. What's your excuse? 00:01, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Sensing Diamondkit's nervousness, Nightkit padded over to her. "Something wrong?" he asked gently, concern in his eyes. 00:09, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit sighed. "I don't know anyone, so I don't have anyone to play with." I am a psycho. What's your excuse? 01:52, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Well," Nightkit began, "that's not true anymore. I'm Nightkit. What's your name?" 02:08, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Diamondkit perked up. "My name is Diamondkit. Let's be friends!" --I am a psycho. What's your excuse? 12:30, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Nightkit happily nods. 21:56, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- Whirlkit poked her head out of the nursery's entrance, feeling rather curious about the camp. The she-kit explored around Frost Clan... Her eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a small twig laying on the ground. Pretending it was an unknown warrior from another clan, she crouched low and slowly made her way towards it. Once close enough, she pounced on the twig, snapping it on half because of her weight. She hissed at it and wandered off aimlessly. ~ Wisteria (there's a signature issue, so I've removed it and signed your post with this so my sig doesn't appear. ~Leia/Darth Luna) ---- Diamondkit got into a playful crouch, her tail waving back and forth. "What shall we play?" --Holly "Hot dog is my spirit animal." 01:14, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- (BC) Before Nightkit could answer back, Tabbystar began again, "Whirlkit, please step forward." Once the she-cat reached the ginger leader, she began, "Whirlkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whirlpaw. Longfang, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have shown yourself to be skilled and loyal, so you will be the mentor of Whirlpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Longfang and Whirlpaw touched noses as the Clan began to chant "Whirlpaw! Whirlpaw!" 12:26, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ---- Whirlkit heard the voice of the clan leader, Tabbystar. She listened carefully to the given orders. "Yes, Tabbystar?" She asked, getting closer to the respected she-cat. She couldn't believe it! She was finally an apprentice! Her head dipped in respect. "Thank you, Tabbystar." The she-cat sighed in relief and got close to her mentor, touching noses. After that, she sat down and listened to the clan's chants. Their voices blended together, from low pitched to high pitched; from young and old ; from excited to tired... Whirlkit, now Whirlpaw, ducked her face in embarrassment. "From kit to apprentice!" ''She though happily ~ Wisteria Tabbystar gave the newly-named Whirlpaw a slight smile before calling out, "Meeting dismissed!" and leaping down gracefully from the Long Branch. Not long after she ended the meeting, the tabby she-cat noticed a familiar dark ginger and dark brown she-cat (her belly swollen with kits) entering the camp, with a mottled pale gray and pale brown tom, a dark ginger, bright ginger, black, and white she-cat, a pale silvery-gray, black, and white she-cat, and a faintly silver-streaked black tom following her. "Is it really you, Tabbypaw?" the leading she-cat asked. "Tabby''star, mother," she replied, an icy edge to her voice. The she-cat nodded. "I wasn't sure if you had gotten around to forming the Clan or not, Tabbystar. I... I wanted to apologize for everything that happened in StreamClan." Tabbystar's green eyes widened slightly. "I never named you a warrior while you were in StreamClan because Softstar had informed me that you were not meant to be a warrior of StreamClan. But I took that the wrong way and never named you a warrior. Only recently have I told your father and siblings about it, and I feel horrible for my mistake." The tabby she-cat was shocked silent. She had thought that Sweetstar, Rushwolf, Brightstream, Echoshard, and Shadowblade simply didn't care for her anymore. But now she knew the truth as to why she had been Tabbypaw while they had become warriors. She was destined to make FrostClan. "Thank you, Sweetstar," she whispered as the StreamClan cats left. "For everything..." 22:56, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ---- Whirlpaw smiled back. She looked at the endless sky while the crowd of clan cats that were gathered around the Long Branch dispersed around the camp, going back to their normal activities they paused to attend to the meeting... The she-cat's left ear slightly twitched before her pair of deep blue eyes blinked slowly. She got up and silently padded towards the apprentice den. Once there, she took a look inside "Looks comfortable, I guess... Not as familiar as the nursery, but it will have to do." She nodded and walked slowly towards the inside. Morningcloud swiftly jumped towards the den's entrance . "Aren't you forgetting something, Whirlpaw?" She meowed playfully "Mother!" Whirlpaw gasped and ran back towards the entrance to meet the orange she-cat. Once there, they touched noses as a quick meeting. "I'm an apprentice now! Aren't you proud?" She asked "Oh, I am! My little kit, grew up finally. Just one more step until she becomes a great warrior like her mother." Morningcloud sighed happily, her tail flicking with excitment "But you know, sweetie, this will not be fun and games anymore. You went to a higher rank because your six moons, but also, because you need to be more serious about training and hunting. Thought, I want you to never loose the bit of the sweet cat you are right now." "What does that mean?" Whirlpaw, which was busy licking her paw, stopped and held her head high, listening carefully... "Well, you'll find out later. For now, rest. Tomorrow your training might start." She licked her daughter's head and walked off to the Warriors den, entering silently, trying to not wake up any of the sleeping felines. Whirlpaw looked down to her grey paws, getting up and walking, again, into the Apprentice den. She looked around, trying to find a nice nest to sleep on. ~Wisteria Wanting to greet the new apprentice, Midnightpaw bounded over to the apprentice' den. "Congratulations!" he mewed happily. "I'm Midnightpaw, one of your new denmates." 14:58, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Hello, Midnightpaw! I'm Whirlpaw. Thank you for the congratulations and the warm welcoming!" Whirlpaw nodded happily at the blueish- black tom. "May I ask you something?" She looked around, trying to spot a nice, unwanted nest. "Do you know any nest wthout owner that I can settle in? I'm currently having problems finding one." The she-cat sighed in defeat In the meantime, how about some hot cocoa? 15:27, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Midnightpaw nodded as he padded forward, leading Whirlpaw to a nest towards the back of the den. "Sorry it's towards the back, but here you go," he mewed. 15:45, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- Whirlpaw followed Midnightpaw towards the back of the den. "I's alright! I guess it will have to do for the moment." She sat down on the nest, making herself comfortable "Thank you." She bowed her head in respect In the meantime, how about some hot cocoa? 17:37, December 25, 2014 (UTC) ---- (Slight BC) Midnightpaw nodded. "You're welcome! Welcome to apprenticeship." With that, he left the den and nearly tripped over Nightkit and Diamondkit, but caught himself. "This probably isn't the best spot to play, little ones," he mewed calmly. "Sorry, Midnightpaw!" the black and white kit mewed. "Guess we wandered a little too far after the meeting, Diamondkit. It won't happen again!" 23:36, December 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Thank you, Midnightpaw..." Whirlpaw purred and laid down in a slightly crouching position. Her deep blue eyes gleamed in the dark and closed happily. Her fawn-colored ears payed attention to the wonderful noises around, which calmed her. Not long enough, her breath slowed down and tail flickered slightly, which curled against her body, tip curling on her front legs. The scent of different Frost Clan cats and killed prey from the fresh kill pile filled the air. Suddenly, she caught the scent of something that wasn't supposed to be that close to the Apprentices' den. "Huh..?" Whirlpaw's eyes snapped open as she slowly got up and made her way towards the entrance. Once there, she looked at the ground, where the duo of kits were talking to the apprentice she met before. Her face softened a bit "What are you little ones doing so close to here?" She asked, tilting her furry face to the right. The she-cat thought for a while. "Come on you both, I will take you back to the nursery." She nodded slightly at Midnightpaw and walked out. THE CAKE IS A LIE! 01:59, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hawkkit peeked out of the nursery, and twitched her ears. 02:37, December 30, 2014 (UTC) ---- "We were just playing Moss Ball," replied Nightkit, "but kept passing the ball farther and farther away." The black and white tom followed Whirlpaw. 21:14, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ---- "It's alright. But next time, please try keeping the ball in the nursery area. You two can get into some serious trouble if you don't. What if you accidentally slip out of the camp without noticing? You could get deeply hurt. Please don't do it again." Whirlpaw sighed and slowly padded towards the nursery, her tail swishing sightly from left to right with every step she took. "I'm so tired..." She muttered THE CAKE IS A LIE! 01:09, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ---- "We won't! Right, Diamondkit?" he asked his new friend as they entered the nursery. 23:21, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Alright then, be careful. Goodbye!" Whirlpaw meowed as she ran towards the apprentices den. Once there, she settled down in her nest again. "The kits are already safe at the nursery." She confessed in a small yawn and placed her head on her frontal paws, drifting off into sleep. THE CAKE IS A LIE! 00:19, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ---- As Nightkit entered the nursery, little Cinderkit bounded over to him. "Hi, Nightkit!" she squeaked, happy to see him. 15:32, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ---- Meanwhile, Morningcloud finally got to her nest... Only to find the bedding all scattered around! She growled softly, knowing that she could flail a lot if awoken suddenly. Her jaw opened wide and lifted a single clean straw off the ground as slowly as possible. "I must pick up every individual straw... One by one!" The female warrior sighed. "If not, there will be scratchy bedding all over the den." She added, placing it down on what was left of the resting place. A few moment later, the nest was back up, but not as neat as it used to be that morning. "At least I tried. " .... Whirlpaw slept peacefully back in the apprentice den, not caring about the world around her. She dreamt about walking around the territory calmly with something in her mouth. The thing she was gripping with her jaws slipped off. The she-cat looked at it clearly... Just a plump squirrel. She bent her grey neck down, picking it up again and walking into the camp. She proceeded to place the prey down on the Fresh Kill Pile. It looked a little bit larger than usual, but every cat acted as it was normal. Whirlpaw slowly woke up, her ears flicking slightly. "Ugh... For how long I slept?" She asked sleepily. THE CAKE IS A LIE! 21:53, January 17, 2015 (UTC) ---- "You were out the whole night," replied Shatteredpaw softly. "Don't worry, though. It's only just past dawn, and you weren't needed for a patrol quite yet. My siblings and I just happen to be early risers." Realizing he hadn't introduced himself to the new apprentice, he added, "I'm Shatteredpaw, by the way. I believe my brother Midnightpaw helped get you settled last night." 00:25, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ---- Whirlpaw nodded, getting up and sitting on her nest. "Oh, thank you..." Her eyes closed for a minute to think. "Yes, he was very kind! " She smiled at the male apprentice. " I guess you already know my name because of the meeting. I'm Whirlpaw. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shatteredpaw. " She bowed her head in a small greeting. Well, here we are again. It's always such a pleasure. Remember when you tried to kill me twice? 01:06, January 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Stonekit watched the camp from the entrance of the nursery, his tail flicking slightly. Everything may be silent for him, but that doesn't mean he can't understand what's going on. 20:16, April 6, 2015 (UTC) ---- Risingpaw sniffed around camp softly. 17:10, April 17, 2015 (UTC) ---- It wasn't long before Shatteredpaw's older siblings joined him, carrying a mouse for him. "Eat up, Shatteredpaw," Iciclepaw mewed, "because our mentors want to assess our training today." Starpaw nodded. "It's not final--not even close--but they want to see what progress we've made in the past couple of moons." She then noticed Whirlpaw. "Oh, hello!" she mewed cheerfully. "I'm Starpaw, and this is my sister Iciclepaw and my brothers Midnightpaw and Shatteredpaw." It hurt her on the inside to not say Splashpaw. 23:24, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ---- Risingpaw sat beside Loyalpaw talking about when the next clan gathering was. Risingpaw hoped to go with her new medicine-cat name. Maybe it'd be Risingleaf or Risingcloud. The smoke apprentice wondered. 22:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) ---- "Oh, hello! I'm Whirlpaw... Nice to meet you both." Whirlpaw meowed softly. "So you're all connected in a way, right?" She figured out, her ears twitching in curiosity, wondering at the same time when her training session started. 'It will be sooner or later. Maybe we'll practice some battle techniques? Or perhaps we'll go hunting..." She tought busily. All hail the scientific potato Munchkins! 17:39, May 16, 2015 (UTC) ---- Icykit gazed outside the nursery, it was so big... She twitched her ear in curiosity, "I'm no use to this clan..." She murmured softly turning her soft gaze to her silky black paw. Icykit sighed ;I'm the runt in the nursery, for now...; she gazed off into the clearing, her wondrous gaze seemed to never end. She hauled herself up wandering into the clearing. Icykit waved her head side to side as she entered the dirt place , empty... She darted out of the thorn barrier waving her soft tail awkwardly. Her paws carried her to the rough shore of the lake, ;Maybe I could swim!; she thought as she leapt in. ;Cold!; she gasped as the icy water lapped her stomach. Icykit stiffened for a moment, she pushed further and further away from the shore. ;I'm swimming!; she lapped her paws lightly against the water, the water swirled her tiny body deeper, ;I'm sinking!;. The light started to become dim, the water pressed her deeper into the water. ;Save me StarClan.....; Icykit shoved herself up struggling for air, "Help!....." Icykit gasped as water choked her. She began to sink again, her white body lighting the small part of the lake. Icykit's body thumped against the rough rocks, her fur kept her stuck to the bottom like a rock. Ice crystals began to slap her as they passed by, ;It's still here from leaf-bare....; coldness stung her pads even underwater. Her lungs began to ache for air, ;I think it's too late....; Icykit struggled to yelp, bubbles appeared onto the surface. Her fur began to sting, she longed for air... She screwed her eyes shut getting ready to see StarClan. ---- (Dim, please make a line before you post with four -s and sign your posts with four ~s) "Where'd Icykit go?" asked Specklecloud, worried for her adopted daughter. She had gone missing a little while ago. "Wait, she's gone?!" Robinbriar mewed in surprised, jolting up in her nest. "She's not in camp?!" Specklecloud shook her head, then scrambled to her paws. "I'm going out to look for her," she mewed hastily, speeding out of the nursery and out of the entrance. "Icykit!" she shouted, running to the border of ReedClan. A ReedClan patrol spotted the queen. "What's going on?" the leader of the patrol, Crowflight, mewed calmly. The rest of the patrol, Clovernose, Breezelight, and Bravepaw, watched with interest. Specklecloud skidded to a stop by the border. "One of the kits, Icykit, has gone missing, and we think she escaped from camp to go explore." The group of cats froze when they heard what they believed to be a kit wailing for help. "That might be Icykit!" Specklecloud mewed. "Sounds like she's at the lake," added Crowflight. "Specklecloud, come with us, please." The she-cat nodded and sped off in direction of the lake. Sure enough, there was a tiny white kit in the center of the lake, barely keeping her head up. "Icykit!!" Specklecloud shouted, about to leap into the water when Crowflight and Breezelight lept in for her. The two of them managed to lift Icykit's head up and got her back to the lake shore, where Specklecloud began licking the kit to dry her off and get her warm. 15:49, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ---- Risingpaw and Loyalpaw looked up confused. Was that cat talking to one of them? Sighing the black molly headed towards her mentor. The small medicine cat apprentice kinda hated collecting herbs alone. "Loyal, come collect herbs with me." 16:55, January 6, 2016 (UTC) ---- Stonepaw padded into the apprentices' den, nervous to join his denmates. Most of them were much older than him, and he didn't know them too well. He was scared they'd be offended by his inability to answer any questions they might have. Starpaw bounded over to him, eyes bright. She didn't say anything, though, only flicked her tail to signal Stonepaw to follow her towards the back of the den. She led him to an empty nest, and he nodded in thanks to her, settling down in his nest, a smile on his face. 18:03, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:Clan Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clans owned by Luna